Breaking Walls
by Ah that gentleman
Summary: Logan pierde a su esposo a unos días de cumplir su tercer aniversario, le cuesta respirar y no puede acostumbrarse a despertar todos los días en una cama demasiado grande para él. Cuando conoce a Kendall Knight espera que sea una persona más en su vida, de esas que vienen y se van pero tal vez él es la oportunidad que Logan necesita -y que tanto se niega- para volver a sonreír.
1. Prologue

**B**REAKING** W**ALLS

.

.

**Prologue**

.

.

**Sábado 06 de Abril del 2011 - 8:30 p.m**

—¡Déjenme pasar! ¡Es mi esposo en esa camilla, déjenme pasar!

Logan nunca tuvo tanto miedo como ese día. La angustia y la desesperación se le esparcen por el pecho, estrujándole el corazón y ese peso constante en el estómago como si le hubiera caído una piedra.

Todo lo que recuerda es haber recibido una llamada mientras preparaba la cena, luego solo podía ver pequeños fragmentos, como flashes amontonándose en su mente: él soltando los platos, el sonido de la vajilla al caer al suelo, él tomando las llaves de su auto, él conduciendo a toda velocidad hacia el hospital, él llorando, el cuerpo ensangrentado de Will entrando en una camilla por la puerta de emergencia, él llorando, dos enfermeras sosteniendo sus brazos con fuerza y Will, Will, _Will._

El cirujano de turno está alerta _"preparen el quirófano"_ dice pero Logan no está seguro porque lo único que escucha es un eco en el fondo de su mente que le grita una y otra vez _"Tu esposo está muerto"_

* * *

**Sábado 06 de Abril de 2011 - 07:15 a.m**

A Logan siempre le ha gustado despertar con suaves besitos en el cuello y mirar ese par de ojos grises que tanto le gustan. Eso y amanecer entre los brazos de su esposo, es el lugar más seguro del planeta.

—Will —murmura mientras se estira, él sonríe, se estira y le deja un beso en los labios.

—Buenos días, precioso, ¿cómo has amanecido? Además de radiante.

Logan se ríe, Will siempre encuentra formas de ser adulador, no se está quejando, le encanta tener toda su atención.

—Bien -dice arrastrando la 'e' —emocionado. Faltan cuatro días... qué rápido se pasa el tiempo, ¿no?

Will se coloca sobre él dejando sus rostros muy cerca, sus bucles oscuros acariciando su cara haciéndole cosquillas.

—Tres años de una maravillosa vida juntos, tres de los muchos que se vienen.

Logan siente el calor acumularse en sus mejillas y las mariposas en su estómago pero es Will Kepner, el único ser humano en la tierra capaz de hacerle sentir como una colegiala enamorada así que realmente no le extraña, en lugar de eso, pasa sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo jala para un beso. Es suave y tierno, casi tímido, disfrutando el cosquilleo de sus labios contra los otros. Will se abre paso a su boca con su lengua acariciando la de Logan, invitándola a unírsele y lo logra cuando un gemidito escapa de su boca -lo más sexy que ha escuchado en todo el día y apenas son las siete de la mañana. El beso continúa con más fuerza y Logan deja que sus dedos se entierren en el cabello de su esposo mientras que una de sus piernas sube a enroscarse en su cintura haciendo que ambas pelvis choquen y se cree fricción. Will suelta un jadeo seco dentro del beso y Logan sonríe porque él no se queda atrás en el arte del erotismo.

—No comiences nada que no vayas a terminar —le dice Will cuando separa sus labios para irse a su cuello, su aliento se siente caliente sobre su piel y el tono pícaro con que lo dice no ayuda en nada a cómo se siente en la parta baja de su abdomen.

—Mi amor, tú sabes que nunca caliento lo que no me voy a comer.

Y con el gruñido de Will el marcador se empareja una vez más. Logan aprovecha para rodar sobre sus cuerpos dejando a Will debajo de él. Will sonríe porque, _rayos_, su esposo es tan sexy cuando toma el control. Logan deja un beso en la comisura de sus labios antes de comenzar a mover las caderas logrando que su trasero se frote contra la erección de su esposo —era una suerte que ambos siguieran desnudos de la faena de anoche. Will estira su brazo para coger el lubricante de la mesita de noche y se lo da a Logan, él unta una buena cantidad en su mano para luego llevarla al miembro de su esposo empapándolo completamente hasta quedar resbaladizo. Logan sonríe satisfecho mordiéndose el labio inferior, Will acaricia sus muslos y las va subiendo hasta agarrar a Logan de las caderas, levantándolo una vez que le da el visto bueno. Alinea su erección con la entrada de su esposo y lo deja caer despacio, disfrutando la sensación de ver su miembro desapareciendo en el interior de Logan. Él se muerde el labio inferior otra vez, piensa que fue buena idea usar lubricante porque el pene de Will se desliza fácilmente y la posición es simplemente perfecta para lograr una penetración profunda.

Will gimotea algo parecido a un 'mierda' pero no está muy seguro porque la sensación de Logan alrededor de él es abrumadora así que, apretando el agarre en sus caderas le indica que se mueva antes de que se vuelva loco. Logan se plantea hacer sudar un poco a su esposo pero su propia desesperación por algo de _movimiento_ le hace descartar la idea soberanamente, en vez de eso se eleva un poco dejando el miembro de Will a medias y vuelve a sentarse sacando un gemido a ambos, Logan repite la acción dos veces más hasta que decide que es suficiente y comienza un vaivén de caderas amigable. Will se está mordiendo los labios viendo a Logan hacer el trabajo, sus manos se pasean por su pálido cuerpo, muslos, caderas y lo que puede alcanzar de su abdomen.

—Me encanta cómo se siente estar dentro de ti —dice con la voz áspera y la respiración ligeramente agitada.

Logan sonríe y apoya sus manos en el pecho de su esposo tirando su cuerpo hacia adelante. Will lo jala contra sí para besarlo, sus pechos están juntos y sus caderas se mueven al ritmo de Logan, penetrándolo con un poco más de fuerza. Ambos gimen dentro del beso que para este momento es puro lengua y dientes y manos que acarician cualquier porción de piel. Lo único que se escucha en la habitación es el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando y los gemidos y jadeos, Logan se incorpora un poco para seguir cabalgando a Will, disfrutando la deliciosa sensación de su miembro tocando su próstata y pronto no es más que una masa de _'más'_ y_ 'sí'_ y _'willwillwill'_.

El orgasmo los golpea a ambos casi al mismo tiempo derramando hasta la última gota de su excitación. Logan cae rendido sobre Will completamente agitado. Tienen que esperar unos minutos para que su ritmo cardiaco se regule y cuando se han calmado lo suficiente, Will abraza a Logan y lo recuesta sobre la cama saliendo de su interior en el proceso.

—Eres muy sexy —le dice mientras le llena el rostro de besos haciendo que Logan suelte una risita cansada —. Podría quedarme aquí a hacerte el amor todo el día.

—Deberías —dice Logan dándole un toquesito a la nariz de su esposo con su dedo índice.

—No puedo —suspira —saldré de la ciudad, el jefe me necesita.

Se encoge de hombros y Logan asiente con la cabeza, no le agrada la idea pero sabe que es importante.

—Lo sé... entonces ve a bañarte de una vez.

Ojalá pudiera sonar más ameno pero separarse de su esposo es un suplicio, aún así, Will ama lo que hace y para Logan es suficiente. Will se lo queda viendo y sonríe resignado antes de levantarse de la cama.

—¿Vienes?

No hace falta decirle más a Logan para salir atrás de su esposo.

Poco después ambos están en la cocina, Will se está terminando de arreglar la corbata mientras Logan le sirve un poco de yogurt en un vaso porque no hay mucho tiempo y porque Will no es de las personas que comen mucho en el desayuno.

—Gracias, amor —dice mientras deja el vaso vacío en el lavaplatos.

—De nada, mi vida —responde Logan acercándose a él para darle un beso corto en los labios —vuelve pronto, ¿sí?

—No lo dudes, saldré antes si puedo, ¿me esperarás con algo rico para cenar?

Logan sonríe —Claro que sí.

Will le devuelve la sonrisa y lo besa repetidas veces antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

—Te veo más tarde. Te amo.

—También te amo, cuídate.

Y con eso desaparece tras la puerta. Logan se queda ahí parado unos minutos, está triste porque Will tuvo que irse en un sábado pero volverá en la noche y nada podrá evitar que disfruten del maravilloso día que han planeado para mañana.

Sonriendo, Logan regresa a la cocina. Es un hombre muy afortunado.

* * *

**Sábado 06 de Abril del 2011 - 09:30 p.m**

Pueden haber pasado horas o tan solo un par de segundos y Logan no lo notaría. Tiene las manos y el rostro cubiertos por un sudor frío, está nervioso y los dientes le rechinan de los escalofríos y la ansiedad, aún así, nadie sale a darle razón de su esposo.

Está sentado en una de las sillas de la sala de espera con la cara enterrada entre las manos cuando al fin alguien se acerca a él, cuando levanta el rostro puede reconocerla como una de las internas que entró al quirófano.

—¿Cómo está Will? —pregunta ni bien se levanta con el alma en un hilo.

Y después de eso, todo se vuelve igual de surrealista y difuso como en un principio.

_«Su estado era crítico al ingresar al quirofano...»_

No.

_«... sus órganos estaban colapsando uno por uno... »_

No.

_«... no había mucho que pudiéramos hacer... »_

Por favor.

_«... lo sentimos mucho, señor Mitchell»_

Y luego nada. Es como si el mundo se moviese en cámara lenta y sin sonido. La interna sigue de pie frente a él con una mirada de completo dolor y pesar —pero qué sabe ella.

Logan vuelve a caer en la silla llorando como si la vida se le fuera y ni siquiera siente al doctor sentarse junto a él y diciéndole que lo siente, que ya es hora, que hay trámites que hacer y papeles que llenar —apenas lo escucha pero asiente de todos modos. Ya no le quedan fuerzas.

Will está muerto y él desearía estarlo también.

.

.

.

Hello, there ~ primer fic que escribo para este fandom, en realidad no pensé que llegaría a animarme pero lo hice porque _amo_ esta pareja (en serio). Escribí este coso relativamente corto porque es la introducción y no quería aburrirlos aunque siento que el lemon estuvo de más, _oh well. _Los siguientes capítulos serán más largos (espero) así que nada, los veo en el próximo capítulo.

¡Nos vemos!


	2. The Meeting

**B**REAKING **W**ALLS

.

.

**I**  
**The Meeting**

.

.

Habían pasado cuarenta y cinco minutos según el reloj blanco en la pared. Logan dejó el vaso con agua a medio tomar sobre la mesita de centro y esperó a que Miranda escribiera los últimos apuntes en su cuaderno.

Todo estaba tan callado, apenas se podía escuchar el sonido del lapicero rayando las hojas, el tic-tac del reloj y el departamento de ella estaba tan lejos de la avenida que no se escuchaba ni el barullo de la gente al pasar ni las bocinas de los autos. El silencio, en ese momento, era tranquilizador.

—Tuve otro sueño —dijo cuando la vio dejar el lapicero.

Ella levantó la mirada.

—¿Quieres contarme sobre eso?

La inflexión era clara aunque fuera más una declaración que una pregunta.

Logan se relamió los labios y asintió.

—Yo estaba en el auto, en el asiento del copiloto —hizo una pausa— No hablábamos. Él miraba la carretera, yo lo miraba a él —otra pausa, los ojos se le aguaron—. Entonces el camión salió de la nada. Cuando me di cuenta estaba mirando todo desde afuera. El auto estaba destrozado y yo quería gritar, correr para ayudarlo, _hacer algo_ pero no podía moverme, solo mirar.

Con la manga de su chaqueta secó las pocas lágrimas que se le habían escapado. Algunos sueños eran más difíciles que otros. A veces iba a su lado en medio de la noche; otras, lo veía desangrándose en la camilla. Todos acababan igual, todos dolían.

Miranda acomodó sus anteojos con la punta de su dedo índice antes de volver a tomar el lapicero.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado del último sueño?

—Un mes... Tal vez un poco más —Miranda asintió y tomó notas —. A veces siento que no voy a poder.

Miranda levantó la vista camuflando hábilmente su ligera sorpresa. Lo miró un rato con ojos comprensivos, cerró su cuaderno, lo dejó a un lado y se inclinó hacia adelante apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas.

—Logan, esto es un proceso. No estás aquí porque terminaste con tu enamorado de la secundaria. Perdiste a tu esposo, tu compañero de vida y no hay nada inhumano en guardar luto.

—Han pasado dos años.

—Todos reaccionamos de manera distinta ante situaciones difíciles. No estás haciendo nada malo.

Logan asintió no muy convencido pero esperanzado con que lo estuviera con el tiempo.

Tiempo. _Qué irónico._

Cuando volvió a ver el reloj ya pasaban cinco minutos de las dos. Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron a la puerta, Miranda le dirigió una última sonrisa acompañado por un adiós y cerró.

* * *

El día estaba tranquilo y fresco, el viento le golpeaba suavemente el rostro levantando algunas hojas secas del piso y moviendo las que estaban en las ramas. El parque era grande y Logan aprovechaba para regresar caminando a casa, la sensación de sosiego que le invadía era parecida a la que le evocaba el silencio. Era relajante.

Su casa no quedaba cerca a la de Miranda pero caminar le ayudaba a despejar la mente y reflexionar todo lo que se hubiese discutido en terapia. Verán, a Logan nunca le ha gustado ahogarse en un vaso con agua, ni cuando era pequeño: si algo quedaba muy alto para él, se subía a una silla para alcanzarlo; si no sabía preparar algo, pedía ayuda a su mamá —y al carajo con el orgullo—. Cual fuera la situación, siempre encontraba la manera de sobrellevarlo.

Pero ahora le estaba costando.

Miranda era una buena mujer, paciente y comprensiva que llevaba luchando a su lado casi dos años y aunque le dijese que todo saldría bien al final, a veces se preguntaba si no era un caso perdido. No que hubiese contemplado la idea del suicidio —no iba con él— pero sí se sentía... _vacío_. Cliché o no, el día del accidente Will se llevó una parte de Logan a la tumba y no estaba seguro de tener las fuerzas para escarbar la tierra y recuperarla.

Cuando llegó a su pequeño departamento de soltero su estómago no paraba de rugir, había considerado ir a un restaurante pero prefería mil veces la comida casera, así que serían tallarines con salsa blanca y trocitos de jamón para el almuerzo.

Puso la mesa y prendió la televisión justo a tiempo para ver la intro de Bob Esponja. Se sirvió una buena cantidad en un plato hondo —cúlpenlo por ser adicto a las pastas— y se sentó a comer mientras veía a Patricio y Bob Esponja sacarle el pelaje a Arenita con cinta adhesiva. Se reía de cuando en cuando —Patricio era un idiota— y se la pasaba bien viendo su caricatura favorita de la vida. Para su segundo plato ya estaba satisfecho, terminó el último poco de jamón y regresó a la cocina a lavar todo lo que había ensuciado en lo que duraba el corte comercial.

Luego ya no tenía nada que hacer por el día. La casa estaba ordenada —había hecho una limpieza exhaustiva el día anterior aprovechando que regresaba temprano del trabajo— y todo el papeleo para el Lunes ya estaba hecho desde la mañana.

Ahora solo quedaba ir al cementerio.

Volteó la cara y vio las fotos que tenía acomodadas en un estante. Una era del día de su boda —ambos se veían radiantes y felices— y la otra era simplemente de Will. Recordaba que Will no quería que lo fotografiara pero Logan había insistido tanto en que se veía muy sexy con esa camisa blanca arremangada que sin darse cuenta ya le estaba dando la sonrisa más grande a la cámara.

Logan sonrió con nostalgia antes de ir por su chaqueta. Primero debía comprar flores.

Cerca de su casa había una pequeña florería que le pertenecía a un señor muy amable aunque la encargada de atender a los clientes era su nieta, una muchachita simpática, igual de cándida que su abuelo. Ambos sabían que cada fin de mes Logan pasaba por la tienda por un ramo de rosas blancas para ponerlas en la tumba de Will y cada fin de mes lo esperaban con las flores listas. Esa vez, sin embargo, se topó con la puerta cerrada y las ventanas selladas. No había atención. Logan hizo memoria y se acordó que Susan, la nieta, había mencionado que no estarían por esas fechas la últimavez que estuvo por ahí.

Unas calles más abajo había otra florería, no conocía a sus dueños pero las flores son las mismas en todas partes así que eso debía funcionar. Lo atendió una agradable señora, dulce y de voz tersa que preparó el ramo de rosas blancas con especial ahínco.

Al salir de la tienda vio una pelota rebotando hacia la pista y una niña corriendo hacia ella al mismo tiempo en que una camioneta negra doblaba la esquina a toda velocidad perseguida por un patrullero con la sirena a todo lo que da. La niña se quedó estática en medio de la pista con la pelota entre sus manos y Logan no supo cómo pero un segundo estaba corriendo tan rápido que sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo y al siguiente estaba al otro lado de la acera, boca abajo y con la misma niña tendida a su costado. _Ilesa_.

Tardó unos segundos en asimilar qué había pasado —segundos que pudo haber tomado por horas sino escuchara la sirena del patrullero a lo lejos—, al levantar la cara y casi la mitad de su cuerpo pudo ver a un chico —un hombre ya, de su edad— arrodillado junta a la niña que acababa de salvar, la tenía abrazada y le besaba la cabeza y el rostro repetidas veces.

—Estás bien, Katie, estás a salvo —le reafirmó mientras la miraba a los ojos. Ambos estaban agitados por el susto pero ella ya no parecía tan abatida. Logan los observó un momento antes de hacer el ademán de erguirse por completo, el chico vio esto y estiró una mano en dirección a él— ¡Espera! Espera... no te he dado las gracias por lo que has hecho.

—¿Uh? No es necesario, en serio, no hice gran cosa, yo solo-

—Salvaste a mi hermanita —le interrumpió él—, para mí es gran cosa. Estoy muy agradecido, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Logan.

_—Logan_ —repitió, su nombre se deslizaba con bastante facilidad en su lengua—. Muchas gracias, Logan, por rescatar a Katie. Tienes mi eterna gratitud.

—Muchas gracias —dijo ella, estaba al lado de su hermano agarrando la manga de su chaqueta.

A Logan se le colorearon las mejillas por lo abrumado que sentía. Él no era un héroe y sin embargo lo trataban como tal.

—Pues de nada, uhm...

—Kendall —le dijo viendo que buscaba un nombre.

Logan asintió sin más, miró para los costados buscando una manera de zafarse de todo y fue que vio sus flores en la pista, aplastadas y arruinadas donde les habían pasado encima.

—Ay no... —murmuró acercándose a recogerlas.

—Compraré otras —dijo Kendall de la nada. Logan volteó a verlo rápidamente con un dejo de sorpresa.

—N-No, no es necesario, yo puedo-

Pero otra vez Kendall le interrumpió, se había acercado a él y ahora le miraba con esos imponentes ojos verdes.

—Por favor, deja que me haga cargo.

Logan cabeceó, de pronto se sentía nervioso, si era por la determinación en su tono de voz o por tenerlo de repente tan cerca, no lo supo. Regresó a la florería seguido por los dos hermanos, la señora volvió a atenderlo con la misma dulzura y ni siquiera preguntó por qué necesitaba otras flores o por qué de pronto venía acompañado de dos extraños y por eso, Logan estaba agradecido.

—Gracias —dijo cuando estuvieron afuera otra vez, tenía el nuevo ramo entre sus brazos, idéntico al anterior.

—¿A dónde vas? —le detuvo Kendall al ver que se iba a dar la vuelta para irse -Podemos llevarte. Tengo el auto estacionado cerca de aquí.

Logan quería negarse pero habían pasado unos cuantos minutos y ya sabía lo insistente que era Kendall. Además, no quería tener que experimentar esa sensación de hace un momento.

—Está bien, gracias. Voy al, uhm, voy al cementerio.

Ambos hermanos se miraron pero no dijeron nada. Kendall dijo un quedo 'vamos' y los tres se encaminaron a la calle paralela al parque donde estaba aparcado el auto rojo. Katie iba en el asiento trasero, Logan en el lugar del copiloto y Kendall, lógicamente, al volante. Todos iban sumidos en un silencio cargado. Era una situación extraña para Logan así que se limitaba a mirar por la ventana.

* * *

Kendall tenía a Katie tomada de la mano en lo que seguían a Logan. El cementerio era grande y bien distribuido en pabellones, por donde estaban era el jardín principal, habían mausoleos y epitafios, aún así, no se veía aglomerado.

Finalmente pararon en seco en cuanto vieron a Logan detenerse frente a una lápida de granito negro y muchas flores alrededor, en letras blancas y bajo relieve estaba grabado _William Kepner_ y más abajo, la fecha _1985 - 2011_

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó Katie una vez que Logan dejó las flores sobre la tumba. Kendall quiso llamarle la atención pero no alcanzó a hacerlo— ¿Qué le pasó?

—Mi esposo. Un camión de carga pesada se le cruzó de la nada... aparentemente el conductor estaba ebrio.

Y de nuevo silencio. Ninguno dijo nada, Logan seguía de espalda a ellos con la mirada fija en la lápida, seguramente recordando. Kendall se le acercó con sigilo y colocó una mano en su hombro derecho haciendo que Logan volteara el rostro ligeramente para verlo y sonreírle con nostalgia.

—Lo siento —murmuró él.

—Estoy bien.

Kendall sonrió quedamente y avanzó unos cuantos pasos más hasta quedar frente a la lápida.

—Amigo, tu esposo es un héroe —habló en voz alta dirigiéndose a Will— Hoy le salvó la vida a mi hermanita. Sé que lo he dicho como mil veces pero las hazañas siempre deben ser recordadas, ¿no te parece?

Logan sonrió con una mezcla de tristeza y dulzura.

—A este paso voy a tener que exigir una recompensa— bromeó haciendo que Katie riera levemente al igual que a Kendall —Uhm, ya debo volver a casa.

Kendall asintió y lo vio enviarle un beso volado a Will seguido de un tenue 'te veo después'.

—Volvamos al auto —dijo dándose la vuelta y extendiendo una mano hacia Katie.

Logan asintió y caminó en la misma dirección.

* * *

Cuando regresaron al departamento ya eran casi las seis. Kendall había insistido en dejarlo en la puerta de su casa aún cuando Logan hubiese dicho que era suficiente con que lo dejara en el parque, que de ahí solo debía caminar unas calles pero claro, _era Kendall._

Era gracioso que solo se conocieran menos de un día y que ya se sabía uno de los aspectos más interesantes del chico.

—Listo, Su Majestad, he cumplido con traerlo a su dulce hogar sano y salvo —exclamó impostando una voz muy medieval que logró sacar una risita en Logan.

—Y se lo agradezco, valiente caballero —siguió el juego con el mismo tono —. Pero, en serio, gracias.

—Gracias a ti. Y si algún día necesitas algo, lo que sea —añadió mientras buscaba algo en su billetera—, por favor, llámame.

Y le tendió una pequeña tarjeta blanca con bordes de colores y libros y lápices grabados en ella.

—Kendall Knight —leyó en voz alta—. No sabía que los maestros de primaria tuvieran tarjetas de presentación.

—Ya ves que sí —dijo y luego revisó su reloj de muñeca—. Bueno, ya debemos irnos. Fue un placer conocerte y de nuevo, gracias por todo.

Katie, que había permanecido al margen en todo momento, se acercó a abrazarlo muy fuerte dándole las gracias.

—Lo mismo digo —concedió devolviendo el abrazo hasta que se separaron —Adiós, Kendall; adiós, Katie.

Y los hermanos se fueron. Logan entró a su departamento y apoyó la espalda en la puerta cuando la cerró, miró la tarjeta en sus manos y sonrió.

Tal vez lo llamaría.

.

.

.

_Por fin. _Estaba ocupada con la universidad, es que, verán, solo a mí se me ocurre subir un fic cuando tengo los proyectos finales y los exámenes encima. Lo bueno es que ya terminé, o sea que soy libre, o sea que voy a tener más tiempo para escribir (o al menos eso espero porque en vacaciones me pongo extra-vaga).

El capítulo lo tenía listo desde antes de ayer pero tenía que tipear todo (soy de esas personas que escriben los fics en cuadernitos) y me quedé jato mientras transcribía lol y como no tengo internet vivo de las cabinas (fail).

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior**, lo mejor que le pueden decir a un escritor amateur como yo es que les gusta cómo escriben, de verdad me esfuerzo (: Bueno, los dejo porque se me acaba el tiempo.

¡Nos vemos!

-Y disculpen los typos, no he beteado el capítulo como se debe, sorry-


End file.
